


No Answers

by hidekaneheadcanons



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, M/M, Some Fluff, blackreaper!kaneki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekaneheadcanons/pseuds/hidekaneheadcanons
Summary: Hide hates the black coat, the one that makes Kaneki look so much like Arima.





	No Answers

The house was empty when Kaneki got home. There was no voice greeting him from the kitchen, there was no music floating down the hallway, and there was no scent of freshly made coffee or food. Kaneki toed his shoes off and headed to the bedroom. He didn’t expect Hide to be there, sleeping, but there was always the hope.

The bedroom was empty. It was the second time that week that Hide left. Kaneki didn’t blame him. They were arguing more and more lately, even though they never used to. Hide was worried about Kaneki, and Kaneki… well, he was worried about everyone. He had too many people to care about. Both in the CCG and out of it. Kaneki would stay as long as he could to protect all of them. Hide however, thought Kaneki’s time was almost up, and that at any moment they would realize that he had regained his memories. Then he would be executed.

Kaneki didn’t bother changing out of uniform. He laid in bed, ignoring the way the bedsheets smelt like Hide, while simultaneously knowing that was why he decided to curl himself up in them. He laid his face against Hide’s pillow and let the familiar sense of comfort encompass him. He could almost imagine Hide being there beside him.

They argued that morning as Kaneki got ready for work. Hide was an early riser, so Kaneki knew Hide had been up for at least an hour already. Kaneki knew something was bothering him the night before, even if they didn’t talk about it then. They tried to have the conversation over coffee and breakfast, but neither of them refused to back down and things stated to escalate. Kaneki got up and left to take a shower before he started crying – he hated hurting Hide. By the time he was out, Hide was already gone.

It was the second time that week _and it was only Wednesday._

Hide would come back, but Kaneki didn’t know when. Most of the time it was only a few hours. Other times it was a couple of days. That was usually when Hide’s anxieties took over. He spent the time planning different ways to escape the CCG, different fail-safes and places they could go if Kaneki was being hunted.

His worries were quickly put to rest when he heard the front door open. The steps that followed were hesitant and the door closed quietly. Kaneki wondered if he should go out and welcome Hide back home, but was arrested with the worry that Hide wouldn’t want to talk to him – or even see him – so soon after their argument that morning. What if he just needed to get a few things then leave again?

The bedroom door opened and Kaneki’s thoughts grinded to a halt. He cracked an eye open and saw Hide had his head poked around the half-open door, his eyebrows drawn.

“The reason you stuff your face into my pillow even though you know I drool is beyond me.” He stepped the rest of the way inside, closing the door behind him. It didn’t actually give them any additional privacy, but it let Kaneki know that Hide was intent on staying.

Kaneki scooted over a little so that Hide could sit on the bed by him and not on the other side. As Hide did, he brushed his fingers against Kaneki’s cheek, frowning when his fingers touched the stiff material of his coat’s collar.

“You should really get that ugly thing off,” he murmured. He unceremoniously tugged the blankets off Kaneki and started yanking on his pant leg. “Geez, these _can’t_ be comfortable.”

Kaneki huffed a laugh and unbuckled the pants before Hide’s pulling on them yanked his underwear off as well. He shrugged off his jacket before Hide took it upon himself to remove it too, as he was likely to accidently strangle Kaneki in the process.

“Good. I hate that thing. Looks like a trash bag.” Hide turned his face away slightly. “It makes you look like _him._ ”

Kaneki knew Hide didn’t like it. Hide didn’t like Arima, and the things he did to Kaneki. The things that turned him into Haise and everything thereafter as well. Kaneki was always one to forgive, except in certain situations. However, Arima was kind to him sometimes, and the books he brought Kaneki while he was in Cochlea made his life there more bearable. While Arima had done terrible things to him, Kaneki couldn’t make himself hate him. Not in the way he hated Kanou. Hide on the other hand, hated Arima enough for the both of them. Not that Kaneki could blame him. If Arima had done to Hide what he had done to Kaneki, Kaneki would’ve hated him too.

Kaneki sat up and reached out so he could brush his fingers against Hide’s clothed cheek. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Hide pulled Kaneki’s hand off his cheek. “Get that shirt off too. I have something for you.”

Kaneki stripped and curiously waited for Hide as he heard the rustling of some plastic bags in the kitchen. Hide came in a few moments later and proudly held up a plush, light blue sweater. Kaneki smiled a little in response. “Did you go stress-shopping again?” It was certainly better than stress-plotting.

“Maybe.” Hide plopped down on the edge of the bed, making Kaneki bounce a little. “Hurry up and put it on. _It’s so soft._ ”

Kaneki complied, and Hide was right, it was soft. But, he felt a little awkward wearing it. It was rather reminiscent of the way Kaneki used to dress since before he became a ghoul. It wasn’t bad per se, but it left Kaneki feeling a little off kilter and yearning for simpler times.

Hide pushed Kaneki back down onto the bed, and laid down with him, resting his head against Kaneki’s chest. It felt like a blessing to hold him. Kaneki looked down at his face, the faintest hint of tension still between Hide’s eyebrows, but it was gradually starting to smooth out. Kaneki ran his fingers over Hide’s back, tracing the lines of Hide’s slight muscles.

Part of Kaneki wanted to leave the CCG, the other part of him wanted to stay. He knew that he would be leaving at some point, but it was unclear of when that would be. He had to wait until the opportune time to do it, but the more he waited, the more risk there was in being found out. So when would he finally leave? Would it only be when he was forced to? When there was no other choice but to act?

“I’m sorry,” Kaneki whispered, making Hide shift a little in the sleep he had just slipped into.

How was he supposed to answer Hide’s questions about the matter when he couldn’t even answer his own? 


End file.
